Brother Help Me!
by snheetah
Summary: What if Scar helped save his own brother and nephew from their deaths?


**I don't own the Lion King**

**Info: Okay, so I know that Scar is a cold-hearted lion that would never facilitate his brother and love his nephew, but him being as my favorite character and all, I would like to experiment how he is when he changes his mind.**

**The conversation at the end was the dialogue idea that my grandmother gave me. **

* * *

Scar walked away from Simba as he left the cub sitting there on the rock. _The little hairball fell into my trap _he secretly smiled to himself as he looked over at the nephew who was lying down on the rock.

As he climbed out of the gorge, he climbed at the highest peak of a mountain where the hyenas could see him. He watched as the hyenas moved towards the wildebeests. This plan was working perfectly for him but there was something that bothered him. _What is this? _Scar thought as his legs began to slightly tremble as he walked. Was he feeling weak? No! He wanted to get rid of his perfect brother and his annoying nephew. Then why was he feeling this way?

He turned his head as he heard the small earthquake from the hooves of the wildebeests. The trap had commenced. He ran to find his brother and to "warn" him about his son. As he reached the Pride Lands, he found his brother walking around, surveying his kingdom. Scar leaped from rock to rock as he finally reached his brother. "Mufasa, quick!" he panted, "stampede in the gorge. Simba's down there."

"Simba?" Mufasa echoed as Zazu let out a gasp.

"Come on," Scar said as the brothers ran down at the gorge. When they were a couple of feet away, Scar saw the dust rising to the sky like smoke. A part of him was satisfied and the other felt guilty.

_What if he's dead? _Scar thought. _Well good! This is what you wanted right? Yes! No! Yes! No!_

He slid down from the mountain along with Mufasa and saw Simba hanging onto a small and weak tree that was likely to break any second. A wildebeest smashed through the tree.

On instinct, Mufasa ran down the rocks and into the dangerous field. He hoped to get his son and himself out of there before they were trampled upon.

Scar watched as Simba flew through the air and Mufasa grabbed him. This would have been the right time for him to leave since both father and son had disappeared into the running wildebeests. He jumped out of the gorge and walked away from it. _The wildebeests will take care of him no matter what happens_ he thought as he smiled to himself. The only problem that he would have was how he was going to break the news to the pride. That would be easy. He was a very sinister lion.

"Taka," a faraway voice said his name.

Scar's ears perked up as he turned his direction to the voice. There was no one in sight.

"Taka," the voice said again. It sounded male. It took Scar a while to realize to whom that voice belonged to. _No it can't be. He is dead_ Scar thought.

"Taka dear," another voice said. This one sounded like a female voice that Scar also recognized. "Over here."

Scar followed the two voices. They led him to a small puddle on the ground. "What is this?" Scar muttered as he looked around for the two voices who were nowhere in sight.

"Down here," the female voice said. Scar looked down at the puddle and there were two lion figures there. One was a male and the other was a female.

Scar gasped as he took a step away. He recognized them. They were his parents Ahadi and Uru. Ahadi had a scowl on his face while Uru had a look of sympathy in her eyes. "Mom? Dad?" he said as he looked at the puddle.

"Yes dear," Uru spoke up, "its us."

"What are you doing here?" Scar asked.

"What are you doing?" Ahadi asked him. "What is this Taka? This little scheme of yours?"

Scar glared at his father. "Its about me and the future of the Pride Lands. Me as king. A desire that I was deprived of when I was the second cub in the family!" he yelled.

"Do you believe that this was our fault for having you?" Uru asked. "Ahadi and I were blessed to have another cub. Mufasa was happy when you were born. He was happy to have a friend with him."

"He was?" Scar asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Then why is he so cold to me right now?"

"Because you have been driving him away," Ahadi answered. "We have been keeping an eye on you and Mufasa all this time and we are not happy at what we have been seeing."

"Missing your nephews presentation is one thing," Uru spoke up as her green eyes sparkled within the sun, "but killing an innocent cub is a crime."

Scar could not hold it any longer. "He is not innocent! He is the next king to the throne!"

"For the love of God, Taka," Ahadi said, "let it go!"

"You are the brother of the king," Uru reminded him, "you are supposed to be helping him. Even the Great Kings make mistakes. He needs you."

Scar was surprised when she mentioned that. Since when did Mufasa need his help? He was doing just fine on his own. "I just needed you to be proud of me," he told them.

"We are," Uru answered, "that you have come this long way but not what you have become."

Scar was to reply when he scream echoed through the gorge. "DAAAAAD!" Simba screamed as the moving wildebeests took his father. Scar looked back at the smoke that continued to rise up from the ground and reach the skies.

"GO!" Ahadi yelled.

"Save your brother," Uru told him, "he needs you!"

With that, Scar turned his back on the puddle and ran back to the gorge.

"And make us proud," Ahadi added as the king and his queen disappeared from the puddle.

Scar slid down a small cliff as he looked for his nephew and brother. He felt guilty for what his parents had mentioned to him. He couldn't believe that they had been watching him. He thought that they had forgotten him but they had not. A parent never forgets their child when they are still alive or in the afterlife. As least they didn't shun him like he thought they would have done.

He looked over the cliff and saw Simba's head moving back and forth for his father. Scar watched too.

Suddenly, Mufasa sprang out of the sea of wildebeests and clutched the mountain with his claws. With all of his strength, Mufasa climbed his way through until he reached the top.

Scar knelt down as he looked at Mufasa starting to slip.

"Scar!" Mufasa called, "brother help me!" His claws slid down from the mountain but he kept his hold onto it.

Scar held out his paw for Mufasa to reach but he was really far away. "Mufasa, quick!" Scar urged as he tried to stretch out his arm as far as he could.

"I can't reach you!" Mufasa yelled.

"Just hold on!" Scar ordered. He slightly leaned his body forward and stretched out his paw. "Come on."

Mufasa held out his paw.

"Hey Uncle Scar," Simba called as he finally reached the top, "let me help!"

"NO!" Scar yelled which made Simba jump away.

"I'll get some help," Simba yelled. "HELP!" he ran away from them.

Scar turned his head and saw his nephew run. "Scar!" Mufasa yelled as he slightly slipped.

"Damn it, Mufasa!" Scar cursed as he leaned over some more. If he leaned over one more time he would be falling down the gorge along with Mufasa. "Grab!" he yelled.

Mufasa stretched out his paw and finally grabbed Scar's. He used his other claw to pry himself up as Scar lifted him up. Mufasa safely reached the peak as he tried to catch his breath. Bruised and exhausted, he fell in front of Scar's paws. "Thank you brother," he thanked him. "Where's Simba?" he asked as he slowly raised himself from the ground.

"Lie down," Scar told him, "I'll go and get him." Scar turned his back and went to find Simba.

* * *

It didn't take long for Scar to find Simba. He was not even close to Pride Rock. "Simba!" Scar called as Simba stopped running.

The cub turned around and ran to his uncle. "It was an accident," he said as his eyes began to fill up with tears. "I didn't mean to roar that loud."

"Of course you didn't," Scar said as he pulled Simba closer to him.

"Where's dad?" Simba asked as he looked behind Scar.

"At the gorge," Scar answered.

"How is he?"

"Bruised but the king is alive," Scar informed him as Simba finally looked up at his uncle. "Let's go," he said as the two went back to Mufasa.

* * *

Mufasa looked up as Simba and Scar arrived.

"Dad," Simba said as he ran over to his father and nuzzled him.

"Simba you're alright," Mufasa said as he returned back the affection.

"I'm really sorry," Simba mumbled.

"Its alright son," Mufasa answered. He looked over at Scar who was watching their father-son moment.

Scar gave him a weary smile as Mufasa walked up to him. "Thank you for saving my life again," Mufasa said with a nod of his head.

"Let's just forget that this ever happened," Scar told him as he turned to walk away.

Mufasa glared at him. "Why do I have a feeling that you were involved in this?"

"Your instincts have gone wrong Mufasa," Scar told him, "Simba was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Yes," Mufasa said as he walked up to him, "but don't you find it odd that the herd ran for their lives before the sun was the highest in the sky?" Mufasa challenged him to answer that question.

Scar growled. "I saved your life didn't I?" he roared. "Isn't that enough? Yes, fine, it was me that tried to kill you!"

Simba let out a small gasp.

Likewise, Mufasa was shocked that Scar was the mastermind of this predicament. "Why? Of all lions, why you?"

"I wanted to be king!" Scar let it all out on him. "But I couldn't kill you."

"What made you change your mind?" Mufasa asked him.

"My conscience…s," Scar answered.

Mufasa looked at him with a grave expression. Scar watched him as if Mufasa was going to strike him or kill him. "Whatever you were dealing with, you are still me brother. I repay you for saving my life but we should put away the hatred and jealousy we have had now and in the past."

Scar gave him a slight nod. "Yes brother."

Mufasa smiled. "Good. Now let's go back home."

As Mufasa and Simba walked ahead, Scar turned his head and looked at the heavens. "Are you proud of me now?" he asked the heavens.

* * *

**The End. **


End file.
